User blog:Sarasue1/The Walking Dead RP (Sign-Ups)
So.... if you haven't guessed from the title, I'm starting a zombie RP. Yeah I know it's a little cliche but it will be fun, I promise. Plot If you also haven't guessed, this is somewhat based on 'The Walking Dead' series, which I have recently started and am really enjoying. It won't be exactly like it, (cause I have yet to finish it) but it will be similar. Essentially, the plot of the RP takes in Smallton, New Bridge and other fictional towns that you guys could make. (It one could even be the town Millard High takes place in.) It's a day or so after the outbreak and our OCs are some of the few left in town who haven't turned. Now I have done the zombie theme before in role plays past, but I never felt I actually did them right (or realistically, for that matter.) I was naive with the subject at the time and there would always be some super shelter, my OCs had powers, or I would give the zombies emotions. BIG MISTAKES! I'm not going to do that this time. It's going to be a realistic, survival RP. Sign-up Form As I said above, I'm going to correct the mistakes seen in previous attempts at this theme. Thus, is where the first rule to who you can sign up comes in. NO SUPERNATURALS. If they have powers and inhuman abilities of any kind, don't bring them into this. If you desperately want the OC in, change them to have no powers. Everyone should be completely human. Now, if you have a zombie character, you can sign them up, but they are the only unnatural thing in this RP. No vampires, no werewolves, no witches, no fairies, no demons, no angels, no bio-physics, no telepathics.... none of that. With that understood, here's the form. __________________________________________ Name: '''(Enter the character's full name here.) '''Age: (How old is your character?) Apperance: '''(Add a picture or describe what your OC looks like.) '''Skills/Weapon: (Is your character exceptionally good at anything or have a particular weapon of choice? If no, leave blank. no fancy, unrealistic skills. ) Description: (Tell a little bit about who the character is and why they are here. If they have a page on this wiki, you make link to the page, but you must describe how are why they are in this pacific scenario. if you've de-buffed a supernatural OC, you can describe the details of that. ___________________________________________ As per usual, I will kindly ask you to not leave important areas blank or filled with other I.O.Us such as 'Later' or 'Soon'. Any forms left in this state will not be counted until it is completely filled. Other Information I'll ask you to also follow the other basic rules and courtesies of role playing, as can be seen in the 'Site Related' tab in the header above. The sign ups are now open so feel free to sign up at any time. The role play, so long as there is enough entries in time, will be planned to start sometime next week. Remember that even though the role play has began, it is never to late to join or add new characters. Category:Blog posts Category:Role Play